


Финты подсознания

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga), Twin Peaks
Genre: Dark, Gen, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: написано на заявку "С-3. Claymore x Твин Пикс. AU! Одноглазая Надин, лежа в коме, видит себя в другом мире".





	Финты подсознания

**Author's Note:**

> Да, в Клейморе есть своя одноглазая Надин. Да, в Твин Пикс тоже.

Раз! – и толстый ствол дерева оказался аккуратно разрублен поперек.  
– А-а-а-а-а-а-а! – завопил урод, которого этим стволом привалило. – А-а-а-а, с-с-сука п...проклятая!  
Вместе с бранью йома щедро выплюнул фиолетовой крови.  
Надин подошла вплотную и встала над расплющенной тварью так, чтобы наверняка закрывать солнце: хрен тебе даже такую радость в последние минуты.  
– Ты очень плохо поступил, что съел Эда, – пояснила Надин, для доходчивости ткнув йома острием меча в плечо. – Очень плохо. Понимаешь, этот Эд, он мне так нравился. Я думала, что приду домой, такая сильная и вообще, и отобью его у этой его... ну, ты уж понимаешь. А ты его съел. Нехорошо.  
– Да пошла ты, – прохрипел йома, силясь сбросить с себя дерево. Подергался, понял, что ничего не получится, и изо всех сил завопил: – Да у этого Эда на тебя бы и по пьяни не встало, дура одноглазая!  
Надин задумчиво качнула головой и почесала бровь под повязкой.  
– Знаешь, я думаю, ты не прав, – наконец сказала она, сжимая руки на рукояти клеймора и вонзая его в голову "Эда".  
Мозги мерзко чвякнули. Еще бы: у него всю жизнь голова была забита этой гадкой Нормой.

– Док, эй, док!.. – Эд Хёрли высунулся из палаты и схватил проходившего мимо Хейварда за руку. – Надин... да вы только посмотрите!  
Неистово мотая головой из стороны в сторону, миссис Хёрли доламывала железные поручни третьей по счету койки.

Доктор Хейвард не был уверен, что ему хочется знать, что же ей снится.


End file.
